


See How They Run

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Other Pack(s), Pack Dynamics, Post-Season/Series 05, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Werewolf Hunters, sheriff stilinski is a badass, treaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Another pack, running blindly from hunters, enters McCall Pack Territory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, this chapter is about another pack, running blindly from hunters, entering McCall Pack Territory. I have shamelessly taken the last name "Campbell" from Supernatural. No, they are not the same people (maybe third cousins once removed, or something, but not the same people).
> 
> Thank you to everyone supporting this series!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> In case anybody was wondering, this is the McCall Pack Hierarchy as I see it, taking into account everything from relationships to amount of time in the pack to if they ever act as an advisor:  
>  1\. Scott  
>  2\. Stiles  
>  3\. Derek  
>  4\. Melissa  
>  5\. Sheriff  
>  6\. Deaton  
>  7\. Chris Argent  
>  8\. Lydia  
>  9\. Isaac  
>  10\. Liam  
>  11\. Malia  
>  12\. Mason  
>  13\. Braeden  
>  14\. Parrish  
>  15\. Hayden  
>  16\. Jackson  
> If you have any questions about why the order is the way it is, feel free to ask.

A pained gasp broke the near silence, hands caught their small body before they could fall face first to the leaves underfoot, and blood dripped from a bullet hole in their calf, absorbed into the soil. Footsteps carried on past them for a moment before they registered their fallen companion, paused, skid on the leaves as they backtracked, grasped the other person by the upper arm, and hauled them up and forward. Around the two people, feet thudded on the ground, and a piercing howl from the front of the pack urged them onwards, doing their best to ignore the pain - skinned limbs, bullet holes, aching muscles, drooping eyelids, and all of it flashing down the pack bonds in a painful symphony.

"Megan…" the moan brought a bright yellow glance sideways, but nothing more. "Megan… I can't… leave me…"

"Won't," she grunted. "And Toby… shut up."

A matching pair of yellow eyes, glazed over in pain, glared up at the girl dragging him. But he didn't say another word - he was too distracted by the answering howl of a strange alpha, summoning their own pack to a hunt.

* * *

Scott stumbled out of bed, eyes blazing red, claws and fangs already extended in response to the howl of an alpha intruding on his territory. And not just any howl; this one was pained and desperate, calling to their pack and broadcasting strength. Whoever they were, they were being hunted, and he knew it wasn't by his own pack, Satomi, or the Argents. Which left the best possibility being that they led hunters onto his territory, not even realizing they did so as they ran blind, completely distracted by the hunters on their tails. Which left only one thing for Scott to do. Jumping out his window, Alpha McCall landed in a crouch and started running, howling for his pack to join him on a hunt, and tugging on the bond he shared with the Sheriff and Chris Argent to summon them.

* * *

Rick Campbell grinned as he ran. His family had been chasing this pack of werewolves through the woods for days. At this point, he had no idea where he was. All he needed to know was that they were still close on the tail of the pack and -

Rick's brother Mark choked back a scream as, the moment the pack entered a clearing, new faces encircled them while a pair of blazing red eyes darted in-between the hunters and their prey, growling low in his throat, while an actual black wolf raised its hackles on the new alpha's right and a curly blonde bared his teeth on the left.

* * *

Alpha Jess Granger moved swiftly among her pack, noting wounds and smoothing one hand - gently but firmly - over necks in an attempt at comfort. Her eyes, however, always darted back to the strange pack encircling them. Now that she had the time and energy to breathe properly, she could pick up the scents screaming one thing and one thing only at her - STRANGE PACK TERRITORY. GET OUT. DANGER. She had led hunters onto their land, but they protected her pack. A short blonde male clutched Toby's hand, veins black. An older male teen kept up a continuous growl as he circled them all, glaring out into the darkness. Two female betas knelt side by side drawing pain from two of her other betas that had, like Toby, been shot. And all the while, the strange alpha and his two top 'wolves stood between the hunters and her pack, darting in to swipe and then out again, grabbing a gun when able, but mostly keeping the hunters annoyed, distracted from her pack, and - were they stalling?

* * *

Scott gave another tug on his bonds with Chris and the Sheriff, asking where they were, as he growled at the hunters before him. The strange pack was exhausted, and numbered only seven. While this would have been enough to deal with a single hunter, or even two or three hunters, this group traveled big. All in all, the fight had begun seven werewolves versus five hunters with guns. The problem was, Scott needed them to stand down so he could talk to them - he didn't know if they followed a code, and this strange pack had actually hurt someone, or if they were the kind of hunters who shot first asked questions never.

* * *

Chris and John didn't even have to share a glance- as they felt the worried and impatient tug from their alpha, they increased the speed of their running. A minute later, they burst into a clearing. Isaac and Derek, recognizing the fact that right now Scott needed the Sheriff and ex-hunter by his side, each took a step away from their alpha. Argent and Stilinski slid into their places with ease, but even as their alpha allowed them a few seconds to breathe, they scanned the situation.

* * *

Alpha Granger, sensing that the new arrivals were exactly what the other alpha had been stalling for, moved through both packs, betas parting on either side in deference to her red eyes. Sliding up to the closely packed five-some standing between the betas and the hunters, she elbowed her way in-between the tall blonde guy with a beard and his alpha, arching an eyebrow when they looked at her. Shrugging, they both turned back to the hunters. No one could argue she didn't have the right to stand with them.

"Do you recognize them?" the other alpha asked, and the guy on her left nodded.

"The Campbell family. They've been hunting for decades, but we never teamed up with them. They don't follow a code; if you're a werewolf, they will kill you."

"And the other pack?"

"Granger," she cut in, figuring this guy - however he knew the hunters - wouldn't know them. "We're a small pack from northern California."

"How did you draw their attention?"

"We never hurt anyone, if that's what you're asking," she grunted. "They heard us running on the full moon."

The other alpha nodded slowly, then gestured a hand out and said, "Sheriff?"

The man on the other side of the alpha nodded, and walked out a bit to stand in front of the packs. "Campbells?" he called, catching the attention of the hunters who'd been standing and, from the sounds of it, figuring out a new plan now that the number of werewolves had more than doubled. "My name is John Stilinski, Sheriff of Beacon Hills."

With a glance to his family, the man Alpha Granger had identified as the patriarch of the Campbells stepped forward. "What's that to us?"

The Sheriff pointed behind him. "Those people? They're all on the property of the Hale family, who happen to be prominent and well-working citizens of the town of Beacon Hills. And that wolf right there? That's Derek Hale himself. As you can see, he's rather dedicated to his pack and protecting his territory - including those in it. And we know who you are. Derek, would you say you want to press charges on the Campbell family for not only trespassing on your private property, but hunting on it without your permission?" The black wolf howled in a very clear yes, and the Sheriff continued, "So you see, because Derek wants to press charges, I'm going to have to arrest you. If I fail in doing so, I'll put your names and faces out across the police channels - and you can bet I'll personally make sure a certain town in northern California gets them."

Jess was sure that at this point, her jaw and the jaws of her betas had hit the ground - and if they hadn't been, they sure were when the Campbell patriarch worked his own jaw, turned around, and ran away with his family close behind.

With a smile, the other alpha turned to her and offered his hand. "Alpha Scott McCall. Welcome to Beacon Hills."

Smiling back, she shook his hand. "Alpha Jess Granger. That was quite impressive."

* * *

In the end, the two packs walked back to the Den. Along the way, they talked, and Alpha Granger had to admit that what the McCall Pack was and did was more than just impressive. To have so many different supernatural beings and humans united under one alpha, from all kinds of different backgrounds - and having the Sheriff in the actual pack, instead of just in-the-know, and an ex-hunter as well… In the end, there was only one thing left for Alpha Granger to do. Halfway to the Den, she turned to Scott and said, "Alpha McCall, as the Alpha of the Granger Pack I extend an offer of a treaty between our two packs." Scott nodded, smiled, and moved ahead to where Derek led the way.

"Isaac, take the lead." And with that command, Alpha McCall tugged once on his bond with his left hand, and they took off running.

* * *

When Scott and Derek got back to the Den, Stiles and Melissa were waiting on the front steps. "Mom, several members of the Granger Pack are injured. They're all coming here, but they're moving slow because of it. Can you please get ready for them?" she nodded, understanding her son also wanted to talk to his left and right hands alone, and moved into the infirmary they had built on the first floor. "Derek, Stiles, we need to talk." The latter stared at the former, demanding answers, but Derek just shook his head. He had a feeling he knew what this was about, but he wouldn't say anything until their alpha did.

* * *

Scott sat down heavily in an arm chair. He stared at his hands, clenched together in his lap, before looking up. "I have no idea what I'm doing." Stiles blinked, startled, while Derek just waited. "I've been going off of instinct, and in the Pack, that's great, but this…? The only other pack I've ever dealt with was Satomi's, and that was during and after we'd faced bounty hunters out for our heads! And Derek, your mom and Satomi were practically best friends… Satomi understood any mistakes I made, because she knew me before I really grew into being an alpha. But Alpha Granger… all she knows is what she's seen tonight, and now she wants a treaty, and I have no idea what that means!" he looked at them, eyes wide and puppy-like. Stiles turned to look at Derek - he could guess as much as he liked about what a treaty between two werewolf packs might mean, but the born-'wolf knew the actual facts.

Derek sighed. "I don't know a lot. Laura was supposed to be the alpha, so my mom focused on teaching her. But I do know this… the Granger Pack is close by, but not as close as Satomi's. That means there will be differences. And yes, Scott, we do have a treaty with Satomi - it was just never formalized in writing, because we wrote it in the blood we spilled for each other instead. After that, there was no question of it. We fought a war together before an official treaty, which means our bonds will always be stronger than with any other pack. With the Granger Pack, we did save them - that means we have the upper hand here. They owe us a life debt. But for the treaty itself, we'll start with the simple things.

"Sanctuary in each other's territory and Dens, forfeited in the case that you commit a crime. With Satomi's pack, no fighting over territory is part of the treaty - that isn't an issue here, since we don't share borders. Depending on the danger, we'll be able to call on one another for help. In the end, the alpha makes the decision - but it's rare that one would refuse to aid a pack they have a treaty with.

"Those are the automatics. Anything else, including smaller details, will be brought up in discussion. You have the right to leave the room at any time and conference in a safe place with your pack. But since our packs don't border each other, or even border another pack together, there shouldn't be anything too difficult." Derek paused, studying Scott, who looked pale. "Are you ok?"

His alpha took a deep breath, looked from Derek, to Stiles, and back again, took another deep breath, and nodded - color already coming back. "I'm good. Just… it's a lot to take in."

"Don't worry about it," Stiles grinned. "Sourwolf and I will be with you the entire time, and if you feel nervous, just remember two things - one, you are in your pack Den, and two, you are the first True Alpha in a century, and that's pretty awesome if I do say so myself." Derek growled, but otherwise didn't contest being called 'Sourwolf', which made Scott smile. And then the door opened, and all three straightened up, looking slightly nervous at the fact that they were about to forge their first official written treaty with another werewolf pack.

* * *

The Granger Pack left Beacon Hills three days later, a copy of the treaty in hand. Everything had worked out exactly as Derek had said it would, and both alphas were extremely happy with what they had created.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
